ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moon Phase
It would be helpfull to link all the NM's that only spawn on particular moon phases here. Moon Phase Duration I would like to know how long each moon phase lasts, and the duration of a lunar month so it would be possible to get a real time estimate since timing is very important. ~ Elliander 15:28, 17 December 2007 (CST) Moon Phase Effect on Summoning I noticed that Summoning Magic Skill levels increase faster on the full moon, and it would be interesting to know by how much, how often, and if during the new moon the opposite is true. ~ Elliander 15:28, 17 December 2007 (CST) Moon Phase Merge I think all the individual moon phase articles should be merged with the main moon phase page, since the individual pages are fairly small and it's a lot more convenient to have all the data on one page instead of a lot of small pages. ~ Karuberu 23:11, 9 December 2006 (EST) Since noone objected, I went ahead and merged the articles, and compiled as much info as I could find, onto the Moon Phase page. It probably still needs a little reorganizing and tweeking though. ~ Karuberu 11:15, 18 December 2006 (EST) Drop Increase/Decrease I get this feeling it all depends on what the monster is as for drop rate increase or decrease, Full moon seems to increase farming items, while new moon increase notorious monster items, in my opinion.^^Lancer 16:45, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I can comfirm your opinion, i droped Ochimusha kote, Sarutobi kyahan and Ecphoria ring on new moon, and when i was farming Ladybug Wings at East Ronfaure (S) they droped pretty good on full moon, but around 10% on the moon, the drop rate seems to decrease badly.Peppitta 11:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Does anyone have some real evidence for a drop-rate/moon phase link?-- 02:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) At the very least, there should be a verification tag next to the drop rate. All of the evidence shown is more anecdotal more than anything. --18:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I don't have a link, but wasn't there a discussion with SEI at one of the festivals or w/e discrediting this rumor? Orenwald Dead Link? It looks like Tayana's Moon Phase Cycles has moved or shut down. The link goes to a Yahoo! page not found. -- Kreutz 03:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) The link was still dead, and Google couldn't find anything fitting its description, so I pulled the plug on it. -- Kreutz 02:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Fishing I can't speak for everyone, so I didn't edit the page, but in my experience fishing doesn't get worse during a new moon. I haven't been to Rabao in 3-4 Earth years so I don't know what's going on there, but in Bastok and Windhurst I notice better bite rates, better skillup rates and faster fish stamina bar depletion during full and new moon phases. If that ends up being conventional wisdom, fishing should look more like chocobo digging -- not so great at half moon, but improved results at either end phase. -- Kreutz 02:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Just from personal experience, I can definitely agree with the above, and Rabao does seem to follow the traditional "I'm different than everywhere else, so there" pattern and have crappy fishing at new and full, and great at 50%. I'm going to go ahead and change the page to coincide with my experiences; if anyone has any evidence to the contrary, feel free to change it back. -- Sherinmir 21:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Full Moon why does it say 95%-100% when it starts at 90% for full moon ? ok no answer so ima change say here why if u change back It's not an even percentage division. Full moon is 90-100-95 if I remember. --FinalDoom 12:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Undocumented Weird Phenomena Occuring When A Full or New Moon Like names of Valkurm Emperor changing when a full moon, with there being only one true Emperor. Or just weird things happening never been seen before except during full or new moon. Not just notorious monster spawns like Haty in Konschtat Highlands, but other stuff. LDf5% 04:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sources? Where is the research/link that supports statements like...? * Item drops from monsters increase. * Gardening yields are higher. (rumored to be 150% normal yield) I don't want to limit this question to just those two bullets. There should be citations/links to research at the bottom of the page for all of these statements.